Get Out Alive
by Spade69
Summary: Raiko, also known as mad hatter, is assigned to the cresent class as a temperary assistant to Stein. At first it was considered a punishment for stein because he disobeyed orders but later they find out other wise. (all rights go to Atsushi Okubo the author of Soul eater, this story can also be found on my quotev account)
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked down the halls with a cherry blow pop in her mouth and a huge grin on her face, that made all of them instantly think "Dr. Stein's experiment went wrong and turned him into a girl!" The girl walked into the crescent classroom with curious students at her heals and spirit tagging along behind them.  
"What's wrong spirit, you look stressed," the woman taunted in a soft voice.  
"I am, I fear for these students with two crazy people as their guardians," spirit said bluntly.  
"I prefer the term mentally unstable," she said and crunched on her lollipop, making spirit flinch.  
"That's not a good thing, Raiko," spirit sighed.  
"I know it's not because after all I'm wayyyyyy smarter than you," she teased and hopped up on the desk. The students watched the two grownups as they filed into their seats in the classroom. Then all of the sudden a figure on a rolling chair came flying in and landed at Raiko's feet, she started laughing in her sadistic way making everyone's eyes widen. Spirit sighed sadly because he missed her old laughter that he used to hear all the time...  
"Now who might you be," Dr. Stein asked getting up with his rolly chair.  
"I'm your assistant, Raiko," She replied grinning a grin that says, "I'm not one that you wanna mess with, just warning you."  
"Ah, I see," He said and giving her a look that's says "Same here."  
"I think we'll get along great," She said while pulling a cup of tea out of nowhere and drinking it. "So what are we gonna do today Dr. Stein," she asked.  
We are going to dissect a bird today," he replied casually and noticing a twinkle in her blue eyes.  
"This'll be fun," she said grinning and sitting on the desk, crossing her legs.

"Look it looks like a girl stein," Maka commented to her partner soul in disbelief.  
"I know and look at how freaked out and stressed your dad looks," Soul replied motioning to Spirits tense form.  
"For once I feel bad for him but why would he be worried," Maka asked.  
"Other than having two mad teachers in charge of us," Soul asked questionly.  
"I mean why would he be worried now of all times since we've had Stein as our teacher for 3 months now, and I've never heard him talk about a girl with stitches before or with name like Raiko," Maka said and soul was gonna reply but all of the sudden a scalpel comes between their heads and drawing blood from Maka's cheek.  
"Aren't we chatty today," Raiko said with her hair covering her eyes and a huge psychotic grin on.  
"NO, WE DONT CUT THE STUDENTS, ESPECIALLY MAKA," Spirit yelled at Raiko.  
"You know the last time I was yelled at was when I killed my parents," She replied and lifted her head up reveling more stitches on her face than stein.  
"I-I...u-uh," Spirit stuttered.  
"You're such an odd man," she replied smirking and then kicked him across the room with her hands in her pockets," and that'll teach you to yell at me."  
_ " Such an interesting women," Stein thought to himself._  
"Now where were we," She muttered and resumed dissecting the bird.

The bell rang for lunch and all the students rushed to get out the room and away from the crazy superiors. Raiko just calmly walked out of the room crunching a piece of butterscotch hard candy and into the lunch room. She swallowed her candy remains and pulled out a snickers bar then began to eat. She sat in the darkest part of the lunch room that the light bulbs busted years ago but the janitors were too lazy to replace them. She began to hum the tune to 'My fair lady' and students watched her with nervous/ curious eyes but one just decided to get up and sit with her... Death the kid.  
"Well good day, Kid," Raiko said and bowed her head slightly to the child in front of her.  
"Hello Raiko," Kid replied and eyed her.  
"Is there something you need," She asked with a crazy glint in her eyes.  
"Why are you so crazy," he asked bluntly and everyone's eyes widened, and everything seemed to stop.  
"I don't think you're in the position to be asking me why I'm so crazy," She replied and relaxed in her chair.  
"And why is that," He asked getting a little angry.  
" Because your hair is so freaky and I can say one little thing about you that is asymmetrical and you'll so ballistic," She said bluntly and kept going on seeing the distraught in his eyes," and what is I do this," she cut a chunk of his hair out of his bangs," Or this," She drew a smiley face on the left side of his white under shirt in sharpie, he instantly screamed and passed out. She merely laughed, stepped over his unconscious body, and proceeded to the classroom. Before she left the lunch room though she couldn't resist turning back and saying," Anymore questions relating to mental instability?" and walked off laughing.

"Why in the world did you put them together," Spirit asked in stress to Shinigami-sama.  
" Because they are perfect for each other," Shinigami explained to the red head. " I find them soul mates because of how closely their personalities match together."  
" And mental states! Both of them are completely crazy," spirit yelled.  
" And their soul wave lengths," Shinigami added," They match better than you and steins."  
" Really," Spirit asked in disbelief.  
" Yeah, they have the perfect soul wave lengths," Shinigami replied.

Raiko had been observing the little group of children (Soul, Maka, etc. ) and stein the whole day. She declared in her mind that she did not like black star because of his cocky attitude. She also declared Maka an over achiever/ suck up, Soul a lazy bum, Tsubaki too nice, and Dr. Stein interesting. She was bored out of her mind for most of the day and when it was over she was so happy she swallowed her gum. She rushed to the door but was stopped by Spirit and she glared at him, making him flinch back.  
" Shinigami sama for you two to train together," spirit told Stein and Raiko.  
" Why," Stein asked.  
" Because your souls match so perfectly together," Spirit said/ asked shrugging.  
" Alright come on," Stein said pulling Raiko with him, with spirit and soul/ soul and gang following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked the group of kids looked behind them to find Raiko gone.  
"Umm where is Raiko," Tsubaki asked Spirit. His eyes widened and he looked around frantically, truth be told he didn't quite trust his childhood friend. They heard a weird giggling from a tree in front of them.  
"Aw poor little spirit doesn't trust me," Raiko said with her feet dangling and a tea cup in hand.  
"Come down," Spirit commanded.  
"You remind me of my parents," she said and her face slowly turned into a frown," I didn't like my parents..."  
"Please come down," He asked quietly.  
"That's better," she perked up instantly and disappeared only to reappear beside soul's ear. "What's wrong soul; I smell black blood, don't you?" Soul was surprised by her observations, "Ok stein are you ready?"  
"Come on," he said and held out his hand and she walked slowly over to Spirit.  
"I have an odd type of transformation so spirit is gonna do it first," she explained. He cut his palm and slung it at her, when the blood touched her and she became her scythe form. Her staff was sticking out and the blade was shinning in the light, "Now you have to do it stein and then I transform for you anytime." He sighed and repeated in the process but Raiko's appearance changed into a long scythe with a pure white blade and handle; it had silver engravings all over the blade making it look like a silver vine had twisted all around it.

"Woah," Soul commented.  
"So you change forms depending on who wields you," Stein asked examining her.  
"Yeah, i told you i was odd," she said, her face appearing in the blade, and a lollipop in her mouth.  
"You can say that again," black star said and then the scyth was right beside his head the next moment.  
"Stein," Spirit yelled in accusation.  
"Wasn't me," He said eyeing the weapon.  
"Maka and soul you're up first," Raiko said in a serious and demanding voice.  
"Yes ma'am," Both said quickly as they got into position and Stein took raiko into his hands.  
"You ready," He asked her with his lab coat off.  
"Mmmm hmmmm," she said. Maka charged first but stein disappeared and reappeared. He knocked her with the staff and sent her flying.  
"Hmmmm," Stein said looking at the weapon in his hands.  
"I increase the strength and speed of my wielder," She explained giggling.  
"Interesting," Stein mused," mind if I dissect you when we get back."  
" As long as you put me back together," She replied smiling and the kids shivered.  
"Ouch," Maka said and got up and charged again. Stein dodged and cut her arm, "HEY IT STINGS," She yelled in pain.  
"HEY IT HURTS," Soul yelled in his weapon form.  
"My blade has a poison in it that either makes them pass out instantly or put them in extreme pain and then pass out. Nothing crucial though," Raiko explained laughing.  
"I see," Stein said and decided he liked this girl. Maka and soul passed out on the ground and spirit flipped.  
"What's with you," He yelled and Raiko turned human and got in his face.  
"What's with you," She asked defiantly looking him dead in the eye.  
"You've become psychotic," He yelled angrily.  
"You've become obsessive and a cheater," She said bluntly with emotionless face.  
"Your parents were right something's not right about you," Spirit snapped and then his eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Before he could apologize he went flying backwards. Raiko had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes and her fist clenched into a fist, her fist her was in the process of becoming a blade so spirit had a huge gash in his cheek.  
"Don't ever say that again,' with that she disapeared in the wind.  
_ " I like her," Stein said in his mind._


	3. Chapter 3

Raiko kept punching the tree in front of her until it went down and she went onto another one. The group had left to take Spirit to make sure nothing was extremely hurt on him and Raiko stayed behind. At first she started to dissect things viciously, including herself, then she would sew it back up, and then she resulted to tree punching. She had been doing this for so long her hands were now gushing out blood...  
" Aw is the little scientist hurt," A voice teased behind her...Medusa  
" What do you want snake," She snapped.  
"I was gonna come and see how you were doing," She replied with false consideration.  
"Shut up and leave me alone," She sneered and threw a punch so hard it went straight through the two trees in front of her.  
"Wow you must be angry," Medusa teased and Raiko threw the trees at Medusa.  
"I'll show you angry," She yelled and attacked. She threw punches so fast no one would be able to see and everyone hit medusa.  
"You done yet," Medusa said on the group in a clump and stood up.  
"Yeah," She mumbled.  
"Good it's my turn," And with that she rammed her fist through her chest. Raiko looked at the hand in her chest and let out a surprised choke. No one had ever defeated her before," Look at that black blood," medusa said as she took her hand out of her chest and examined. Raiko fell to her knees in front of Medusa and blood came out of her mouth before she fell on her face on the ground.  
"Raiko," Spirit whispered wide eyed as he looked at the woman drowning in her own blood unable to move.  
"Medusa," Stein grimaced and walked over Raiko's body. He patted her head and whispered," Hang on hatter I won't let you die," and picked her up off the ground. Blood soaked, Stein ran away and towards the nearest hospital.  
"This...is...gonna...be...hard...to...stitch," Raiko mused lightly.  
"Yes, seems so," Stain chuckled. He brought her to his house and laid her on his operating table. He knew he was the best person to stitch this up.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Raiko was back at the academy and was helping stein grading papers, and Raiko still hadn't talked to Spirit.  
"So what happened while I was gone," Raiko asked.  
"Nothing but the students asked about you, seems they have grown fond of you Ms. Raiko," Stein chuckled.  
" Seems so," She replied munching on a rock candy," That one kid fascinates me."  
" Which one," Stein asked.

Raiko didn't know what was wrong with her but she wanted to lean forwards a bit more and kiss him. Stein had the same thought but neither acted on it all they did was back away from each other kind of in a daze.  
"You smell like butterscotch," Stein chuckled.  
"Well good because that's what I'm eating," She replied smiling.  
"Ah yes Shinigami-sama told me to inform you of the dance we are having tomorrow night," Stein said as he put on his coat.  
"Christmas eve, I almost forgot," She said.  
"Well I'll see you there," He said and whispered in her ear when he passed her," Be careful around the nurse.."  
" Way ahead of you Stein," She chuckled and walked off.

"Aw I wanted them to kiss," Shinigami pouted childishly.  
"Why do you want them in a relationship so bad," Spirit asked.  
"Because maybe then they'll become a little more stable with their lives and sanity," Shinigami explained.  
"How would that make them more stable," Spirit asked.  
"Because they wouldn't be so lonely all the time, being alone makes you think and in their cases that's a bad thing," Shinigami said.  
"But they aren't alone they have friends," Spirit said.  
"Sometimes that just isn't enough and plus these two balance each other out so well it keeps their minds in check," Shinigami said and Spirit nodded.

The next night Raiko came in and instantly saw Medusa and Stein dancing and almost kissing. She would never admit this though, but she felt a pang of jealousy seeing them like that.  
"Hello Raiko," Spirit said as he came up to her.  
"Hello Spirit," She sighed and looked away.  
"Come on its Christmas eve, please forgive me ," Spirit pleaded.  
"Fine now quit annoying me," She said irritated and walked off.  
_ "I have a bad feeling about tonight..," Raiko thought and looked around observing her surroundings. _She noticed that Medusa was gone and thats when everything went down...

Stein, Spirit, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Raiko were they only ones who were able to escape. They were running down this dimly lit hall when Medusa stopped them.  
"Well well look who I've found a group of kids, a cheating husband, a psychotic doctor, and an insecure doctor," Medusa taunted. Raiko tensed up immensely hearing the name Medusa called her and Medusa noticed this. " Aw don't like hearing the truth, well here is something else, your parents were right," Medusa started as the kids escaped leaving Stein, Spirit, Medusa, and Raiko," Everything they said about you was right. You're ugly, ignorant, unlovable, and a terrible doctor!" Raiko stood there taking it all in becoming angrier by the second.  
"She's baiting you...," Stein mumbled and Raiko attacked Medusa turning her arm into a blade.  
"And she took it," Medusa laughed while Raiko delivered strike after strike and Medusa blocked it each time. Until finally Medusa shot one of her arrows out and it went straight through Raiko's left shoulder sending her backwards into a wall. Raiko blacked out for a second missing the fight between Stein and Medusa, until she regained her senses when felt a bite on her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Medusa had bitten her when Stein was down on the ground for a few seconds, but before anyone knew it stein had cut her in half. When Medusa was cut in half her arrow disappeared making Raiko start to fall to the ground, Stein caught her before she could make impact with the ground.  
_ "You have feelings for her don't you stein...," Medusa taunted and all Stein did was glare at her and hold Raiko close to his chest. _The wounded Spirit was in awe seeing Stein hold Raiko's unconscious body so close to him, he had never seen his childhood friend do that before.  
"I feel the Kishins insanity..," Stein said," We were to late." He lit a cigarette with one hand while the other one held Raiko.  
"I wonder if the kids are all right," Spirit said as he stood up.  
"I bet they are," Stein said.  
"Hey you have a bite mark on your neck also..," Spirit pointed out.  
"Yeah Medusa bit me earlier when we were fighting," Stein said.  
"I'm glad she didn't bite me," Spirit said and watched Medusa body dissolve.

Shinigami-sama ordered that while Raiko was recovering that she stay with Dr. Stein so he could help heal her. Raiko had lost a lot of blood from the arrow that was lodged in her shoulder blade, so she was asleep for almost 3 days. While she was asleep Stein was experimenting on himself trying to figure out why he had been seeing and hearing Medusa so often, he was gonna do it on Raiko but for some reason he couldn't do it, which he also thought was odd since he could do it on anybody else and not feel guilty but if he did it to her he would have felt extremely guilt.  
_ "You have feelings for her don't you Stein...," Medusa voice kept saying in his ear.__  
__ "What feelings are you talking about," He would ask but he never got a reply._  
Finally Raiko woke up and kind of panicked because she didn't recognize where she was.  
"Ah I see you're awake," A voice said and she relaxed.  
"How long have I been out Dr. Stein," She asked sitting up and flinching slightly from the pain in her shoulder.  
"About three days," Stein said smoking.  
"Sorry I wasn't much help with Medusa, I've been able to control every single one of my emotions except anger.. I've always had trouble with my anger," Raiko said.  
"Ah it's alright Medusas dead now, but the Kishin was awakened," Stein said.  
"I can tell because you have that look in your eye, that says the Kishin was woken up and know the insanity inside your self is more powerful than it was before," Raiko said and slowly got out of the bed .  
"You mean the same one you have in your eyes," Stein said watching her closely and she nodded.  
"I'm surprised you didn't dissect me while I was unconscious," She chuckled.  
"I was tempted," He said and put out his cigarette.

"The death Scythes are coming now," Spirit said.  
"Good, we will need as many as we can get with the Kishin on the loose...," Shinigami-sama replied.

Stein and Raiko were ordered to be near the death scythe Marie at all times by Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama's idea was that Maries nice soul will help keep Stein and Raiko's souls in check with their sanity, so far all is going well.  
"I see we have a new student," Raiko said eyeing the Pink haired fellow in the back beside Maka.  
"Yes his name is Crona, he's the son of Medusa herself and has black blood," Stein said.  
"So not only we get a new student but also a baby sitter," Raiko laughed eating on her candy and watching Marie.  
"Shinigami thinks that it will help with our sanity," Stein chuckled.  
"Is there something in her that will help us," Raiko asked and sat on the desk.  
"Her soul," Stein replied.  
"Why don't we just cut it out of her instead of having her around all the time," Raiko asked.  
_ "Their like twins," Marie thought as she observed the two adults in front of her._  
"Because she's a death scythe, and Shinigami told me not to touch her," Stein chuckled.  
"And your old friends," Raiko said and passed out worksheets to the children.  
"Again wonderful observations," Stein grinned.

"What no dissecting?," A smart mouthed kid snickered and Raiko got in his face.  
"Well we could always dissect you," She smirked and the kid whimpered slightly in fright.  
"Raiko no dissecting the children," A voice sighed from the doorway.  
"Man I thought you were with Shinigami and the other death scythes," Raiko groaned.  
_ "There are really only two people who dare to stop me from dissecting something, Ones Spirit and the others... Justin Law," Raiko sighed._  
"Shinigami thought that since imp an old friend that I should help with Marie's job," Justin replied while taking out his head phones.  
"So technically he thought Ms. Marie couldn't handle two psychotic adults so he decided to bring in another person," Raiko said and turned around to her old friend.  
"He didn't say that exactly but I think that's right," Justin replied.  
"You can't say anything you're as crazy as I am with your obsessive religion," Raiko sighed and walked to the board.  
"Now I remember why I didn't like you," Justin sighed.  
"What did you forget your hatred already," Raiko asked.  
"It has been 20 years Raiko," He replied.  
"Exactly it just proves how dim witted you really are," She laughed.  
"Well not everyone is cut out to be a psychotic doctor, that has family issues and a dissecting fetish," He said.  
"And not everyone's cut out to be a religious freak with a thing about reading lips," She snapped.  
"Terrible comebacks as always I see," Justin said," And a terrible temper." Raiko snapped and threw a scalpel at Justin's face making an incision on his cheek.  
"I also still have good aim in case you're wondering," She smirked and started drinking her tea.  
"You also still live up to your nickname," he replied putting his hand on his cut.  
"Nickname," Soul muttered.  
"And what nickname is that? I have lots of them," She said.  
"Mad hatter," Justin said simply.


End file.
